Getting Into His Nerves
by LianCatMeow
Summary: All Sasuke Uchiha wants to do is to confess his crush towards Hinata Hyuga, the school's sweetheart but Itachi and Shisui has other mischievous plans. These plans may include cockblocking poor Sasuke. Warning: OCC & lil lemony, SasuHina with ItaShi bromance


**Getting into His Nerves**

 **(SasuHina, ItaShi bromance) Modern AU**

 **Warning: Major OOC (a lil lemony)**

* * *

"Fuck."

Sasuke groaned and sat up, his head is throbbing badly then he remembered how wasted he was last night, _'Fuck Itachi and Shisui.'_ He groaned again and flopped down the bed, staring at the clock.

Itachi entered the room and leaned on the doorway with an amused smirk on his face and asked "Seems like somenone had a rough night." Sasuke glared him daggers and gave him the middle finger.

"Fuck off, I'm trying to sleep."

Shisui entered the room with a toothbrush hanging on his mouth and grinned manically "You're literally trashed out and stoned last night Sasuke. Thank God uncle Fugaku and auntie Mikoto didn't see your drunk ass." They roared in laughter and Sasuke flung his pillow directed towards them.

"You assholes, you made me drink that _'thing'_." Sasuke groaned again as he tries to sit up, his head is spinning and he flopped down the bed lazily. Itachi checked on his watch and smiled "Sasuke don't forget that you have classes today." Sasuke muttered expletives and dragged his body out of the body.

"I hate school." He massaged his temples as he heard sadistic laughter from Itachi and Shisui.

"Don't worry duck head, you'll graduate that hell hole and go to another hell hole which is called university!" Shisui exclaimed with false cheeriness. Sasuke stood up and pushed Itachi and Shisui out of his room and Sasuke yelled

" _Fuck off!"_

Slammed the door shut and sneers another round of curse words.

Itachi and Shisui smiled at each other and fist bumped, Itachi exclaimed

"Mission to annoy Uchiha Sasuke in the worst way possible."

Shisui grinned and replied

 _"Mission accomplished."_

* * *

Sasuke is running 20 minutes late for class, it's a Monday for fuck's sake, everyone just wants this day to be over.

Sasuke dashed inside the school building when he suddenly skid halt, standing in the middle of the hallway is no other than his long time crush Hinata Hyuga.

Her long, soft and pin straight indigo hair flutter, shuffling her navy blue skirt that graze slightly on her pale, long and lean legs. Her lavender greyish eyes that displays a thousand emotions and her face seems to be scrunched up in an odd but adorable frown.

Sasuke tries to control himself from blushing like a mad school boy ' _But I am a mad, late and suffering from a hungover school boy.'_ He thought to himself. He composed himself and walks towards her with his signature regal and aristocratic swagger and kept his face impassive and asked

"What are you doing here Hinata?"

Hinata snapped her direction towards him and smiled gently, her soft pink lips perked up with a quirky but adorable grin

"H-Hello Sasuke-san, I'm just actually ditching school today." She smiled and placed her bag on her shoulder.

Sasuke's eyes widen slightly and smirked "So the goody two shoes Hinata Hyuga finally decided to ditch school. That's unexpected." She laughed softly and tucked her hair on her ear shyly, then replied "Uh, since I'm late in class and Kakashi-sensei decided to lock the door for late comers, I'm free for a few hours."

Sasuke mentally groaned when he realize that his first subject is Kakashi as well and the last hing he wants to do is to beg for him to let him enter the class. Sasuke glanced at Hinata then looked back at the door and sighed

"Can I join you? Kakashi is my first subject as well."

Hinata nodded and smiled brightly, one of the rare smiles she gives to him. Usually that bright smile is reserved for the blonde idiot named Naruto. Sasuke rolled his eyes and dragged her out of the school and towards his black Audi.

"So, where are we going Hinata?"

* * *

Waves crashed as they entered the deserted beach, Hinata stepped outside Sasuke's car and inhaled the salty sea breeze.

"It's so beautiful here." She exclaimed and laughed melodically. She removed her school shoes and socks and placed it inside the car. Sasuke did the same thing except he rolled his pants upwards and unbuttoned his school polo.

"Hurry up Sasuke-san!" Hinata exclaimed happily as she dash towards the beach front, sand on her legs and the sun hitting her pale face directly.

Sasuke dashed towards her and grabbed her wrist as they spin around in circles, _'I never thought of feeling this way.'_ He thinks as he stares at her smiling and laughing in pure bliss.

They ran towards the ocean and let the waves hit them directly, soaking their uniforms. Hinata laughed and tackled Sasuke on the sand, more salty water crashed on their bodies as they laugh childishly

" _Beautiful."_

Sasuke whispered breathlessly as he stared at Hinata's lavender eyes. Hinata smiled even wider and replied "I know right? This beach is so beautiful!" She moved away from him as she ran towards the huge crashing waves again.

' _She will never know.'_ He thought sadly as he shrugged off the feeling of sadness on the pit of his stomach. He ran towards her and joining her to enjoy the belting sun and salty waters.

* * *

They sat down in the car with a blanket wrapped around their bodies. Sasuke's spiky black hair becomes a mop of inky water mess. Hinata's bangs is sticking on her face as she grins happily, licking the popsicle treat.

"Today is a wonderful day Sasuke-san."

Sasuke drove the car silently and grunted in reply, the windows are open as the breeze hit their wet faces. Music lingered in the background and Hinata sang along the song in the radio.

Glancing at his watch Sasuke murmured "Where do you want to eat? Or we can just go back to school and have some lunch there."Hinata shakes her head, "We can't go to school looking like _this_!" She laughs and huddles even closer to the blanket.

Sasuke nodded and sighed, glancing at the rear view mirror and continues driving "Can we go to my house and eat lunch there instead? My parents are at work today, Hinata."

Hinata glanced at him and smiled warmly,

"Sure."

* * *

Both are dressed in dry and comfortable clothes. Sasuke lend Hinata one of his plain v-neck shirts that hit right above her thighs. Hinata is busy in the kitchen making some grilled cheese sandwich (as requested by Sasuke).

Sasuke glanced at her while she hums a tune and busy herself cooking the meal. He perched himself on the couch and flicker the pages of the textbook his older brother left in the living room.

"The food is ready." Hinata looked at him and smiled, they sat on the couch next to each while munching on the delicious, gooey and hot treat. Sipping the refreshing lemon soda and leaned his head on the couch, looking closely at Hinata.

"Is there something wrong Sasuke-san?"

Crumbs and cheese goo are on the corner of her mouth, Sasuke wiped it using his thumb. Then cupping on her face as he pull her closer

"Hinata..." He whispered huskily, placing his other hand on her waist. Breathes are hot and the atmosphere in the room is heavy. Hinata's loose shirt is tugged upwards as Sasuke's hands looms on her hips, she can feel his calloused hand caressing on her skin. She flushed slightly as he placed it on her thighs to pull her closer to him.

"S-Sasuke… I-I…" She trailed her finger on his sculped jawline and her other hand clutching on his soft dark hair.

They move closer.

Closer.

And closer.

Her breasts pressed on his chest and he pressed her down on the couch, not yet kissing her but teasing her in a slow torturous manner. Their distance are almost sealed, their lips are about to touch when suddenly,

"I forgot my textbook!"

Itachi slammed the door open with Shisui next to him. They paused and stared at Sasuke hovering on top of a girl and Shisui broke the awkward silence

"Are you guys having sex on the couch?" Shisui asked in a fake innocent tone.

Sasuke and Hinata quickly pulled away from each other, Sasuke stumbled on the floor and Hinata hid her face from embarrassment.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Itachi and Shisui?!" Sasuke glared at them in a deadly manner. Itachi smirked while Shisui grinned and pat Sasuke's broad shoulders "Don't worry Sasuke the condoms are placed on the cabinet."

Itachi snickered uncharacteristically, then grabbed his textbook and glanced at the girl, his eyes widen slightly

"Hinata Hyuga? What are you doing here?"

Hinata peeked and blushed even more "I-Itachi-kun!" She yelps and flushed intensely, standing up and waving her arms wildly.

"P-Please don't tell Outo-sama about this!" She begs and clutching on his wrist tightly.

Sasuke's eyes flicker with irritation and jealousy. Crinkled his nose and sneered at them "You know Hinata?" He glared daggers at his brother.

Itachi laughs and nodded, noticing the jealousy of his foolish younger brother. He placed his hand on Hinata's waist and tucked a stray hair on her ear and replied in a flirtatious manner

"I won't tell anyone, _Hina-chan_." He winked at her and grinned, just itching to see how his brother will react.

Shisui can no longer hold his laughter, when he burst into thunderous and boisterous laughter. Clutching on his sides and laughs again "He called you girlfriend Hina-chan! _This is fucking gold!_ "

Sasuke steamed off with anger then grabbed his brother's collar and sneered venemously

"Don't call her that! She's mine, because I love Hinata!"

Hinata's eyes widen and blushed ten times redder.

Shisui stopped laughing and gapes.

Itachi smiled widely and poked Sasuke's forehead. Then Itachi said to his best friend

"Okay, Shisui it's time to leave."

Shisui's eyes widen like saucers and stammered "Leave? B-But… I want to see more-" Shisui's collar was dragged by Itachi as they left the house.

* * *

Hinata walk towards Sasuke's frozen figure. She suddenly wrapped her arms around him, pulling him for an embrace. Sasuke placed his head on the crook of her neck and murmured

"I'm so sorry about them Hinata."

Hinata muffled her laughter and smiled dazzlingly at him and whispered "Do you really mean what you said earlier?"

Sasuke nodded and run his fingers through her hair.

 _"I really mean it, that I love you Hinata."_

Hinata tip toed and leaned for a kiss. Their lips move in a wild dance as their hands tangled with each other. Her cheeks are flushed as she softly whisper his name, he gripped on her waist tighter and kissed her with more passion and intensity.

They broke away and breathe slowly, she looks dazed and her eyes are filled with love and devotion. Sasuke smirked and pressed their forehead together.

Then he remembered the encounter earlier as he griped her waist tightly and murmured with jealousy laced on his voice "How the hell did you know Itachi?"

Hinata laughed and pull away from him slightly and cupped his face

"I met him few years ago, Mikoto-san introduced me to him, Itachi-san is a great guy but he just keeps on talking about his younger brother. It's funny how much he enjoys getting into his brother's nerves."

Sasuke groaned and dipped his head again for another passionate kiss.

* * *

Meanwhile outside the Uchiha residences

"You know, they're probably fucking like bunnies right now." Shisui commented as he munched on the grilled cheese sandwich.

Itachi snickered and starts the engine of the car, "I doubt that. I'm sure Sasuke is cautious in bring his girlfriend back to the house."

Shisui laughed and grinned "Did you purposely left the book at home? Ya know ever since uncle Fugaku called us to reprimand those two love birds running around the beach."

Itachi grinned and raised his hand for a high five. Shisui slapped their hands together as Itachi chuckled

"Mission to embarrass Uchiha Sasuke in front of his long time crush, now girlfriend Hinata Hyuga."

They exclaimed together and smiled even wider

 **"Mission accomplished!"**

* * *

 **AN** : I really enjoyed making this random fanfic, I got inspired by my college friend whose older brother likes to cockblock him and his girlfriend. Also update about Blind Date, I'm not sure if I'm going to post a Chapter 2 of that fanfic, it really depends on my mood haha. If you guys want to read more SasuHina related stuff or Naruto stuff in general just head on my tumblog which is . I post my daily shenanigans there, also drop me a message in my tumblr account, I respond immediately.

Sending love and chicken nuggets,

LianCatMeow


End file.
